Después de la Batalla de las Bandas
by brunoprower500
Summary: Después de lo ocurrido en la Batalla de las Bandas, no se soluciona todo. Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash aún tienen sus diferencias respecto al manejo de la banda y las canciones. ¿Fluttershy renunciara y dejara de ser amiga de Dash, o resolverán sus diferencias? Leanlo :D


Después de la Batalla de las Bandas

(En este fic Fluttershy es asertiva [Equestria Girls] )

AJ: Me alegro de que la Batalla de las Bandas haya terminado.

Dash: Bueno, eso no debería pasar de nuevo, ya que podríamos perder nosotras.

AJ: ¿Y si tocamos como banda pero para divertirnos un rato?

Dash: Si, hagamoslo

Pinkie: 1, 2, 3 *es interrumpida por Rarity*

Rarity: ¿Dónde está Fluttershy?

Twi: No lo sé, dijo que vendría

Sunset: Tal vez está ocupada

Dash: Ire a buscarla

*Dash encuentra a Shy en un pasillo sin luz*

Dash: ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? Te estamos esperando para que… *es interrumpida por Fluttershy*

Shy: ¿Ahora me necesitas? Bien que yo trate de hacer lo mejor en la banda, ¿Y tú que decías? Nada, como siempre…

Dash: Eso ya pasó…

Shy: Si, ¿y? ¿Sabes cuánto me hubiese gustado haber hecho más que tocar un instrumento?

Dash: Fluttershy, estábamos en un asunto serio, tenía que ayudar de alguna manera a Twilight, igual que a las demás.

Shy: Claro, tú fuiste una arrogante y no dejaste lugar para nadie

Dash: Eso no es cierto, deje que Twilight cantara, ¿No lo recuerdas?

Shy: Si, pero me refiero a que tú te quedaste con todo el "protagonismo", mientras que yo tuve que soportar no hacer nada…

Dash: Oye, ¿De qué otra forma hubiéramos ganado y evitado que las Dazzlings conquistaran Canterlot High?

Shy: Sabes que, ya no me interesa, yo ya no quiero ser tu amiga, asi que RENUNCIO!

Dash: ¡BIEN!

Shy: ¡BIEN!

*las dos se van, una por cada lado*

*mientras* AJ: *practicando con su bajo* Rarity..

Rarity: ¿Si?

AJ: ¿Por qué Dash se tarda tanto?

Dash: *vuelve enfadada*

Pinkie: ¿Qué paso?

Dash: Renuncio…

Todas: QUEEEEEEE?

Dash: Tuvimos una fuerte discusión que no quiero mencionar ni recordar…

*suena el celular de Rarity* Rarity: Hola?

Shy: Soy yo, Fluttershy, si vamos a practicar… *Rarity activa el altavoz* …que no esté Dash, por favor. *fin de la llamada*

Sunset: ¿Pero qué sucedió?

Dash: Fue mi culpa, fue por lo de la Batalla de las Bandas…

Todas: *sorprendidas*

Dash: *se sienta en un rincón del escenario a llorar en sus rodillas*

Pinkie: Y ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

Dash: No… no intenten razonar, esta molesta como nunca la había visto antes…

*después*

Twi: *toca la puerta*

Shy: FUERA DE AQUÍ, RAINBOW DASH!

Twi: Am, soy yo, Twilight

Shy: *mirándola seria* ¿a qué vienes?

Twi: ¿Podemos hablar en privado sobre lo sucedido? Te prometo que no le dire a nadie…

Shy: ¿Segura? No creo que confiar en ti sea una buena idea….

Twi: Rainbow quiere disculparse…

Shy: Demasiado tarde… *cierra la puerta*

Sunset: Ire a hablar con ella

Dash: ¿Para qué? Si va a decir que no va a volver.. no sirve de nada insistir….

Twi: No puedes rendirte tan fácil

Dash: Yo arme la banda Las Rainbooms, hicimos todo a mi manera, ahora es mi culpa.. *se sienta a llorar en un rincón*

Pinkie: Pero puedes arreglarlo :D

Dash: No… demasiado tarde… es mejor dejarlo así *se va triste*

*Primer Flashback*

Shy: Um… Rainbow Dash, me preguntaba si podemos tocar la canción que compuse :)

Dash: Eh.. lo haremos luego

Shy: Oh.. está bien..

*Fin del Flashback 1 ; Flashback 2*

Shy: Rainbow Dash, todavía no hemos tocado ninguna de mis canciones, asi que.. *Dash la interrumpe*

Dash: Hoy es la semifinal, tenemos que tocar "Asombrosa Quiero Ser"

Shy: No sé ni para que lo mencione…

*Fin del Flashback 2*

Shy: No volveré a acercarme a ella… que se busque a alguien mejor que yo…

Rarity: *abre la puerta y entra* Hola Fluttershy…

Shy: Hola Rarity

Rarity: Solo quiero hablarte de la Batalla de las Bandas, si no te molesta :/

Shy: Esta bien… Um, es que… yo… agh, no quiero hablar sobre eso, tengo que mencionar a Dash, y la odio! Ella y su actitud arrogante causaron todo esto, lo siento Rarity, pero no voy a volver ni usada como carnada.

Rarity: Oye, a mí también me molesta su arrogancia, pero…

Shy: No, tengo cosas que hacer, adiós *saca a Rarity de la casa y cierra con llave*

Rarity: :/

Pinkie: Y.. ¿Qué dijo?

Rarity: No pude convencerla…

AJ: Eh, ¿Fluttershy?

Shy: Hola Applejack

AJ: Tenemos que hablar sobre la Batalla de las Bandas… Mira, sé que Rainbow tuvo una actitud de arrogancia que nos molestó a todas, pero es nuestra amiga… *pone una mano en el hombro de Fluttershy*

Shy: Lo sé… pero necesito un tiempo para estar sola y alejarme de ella, así que renunciar fue la mejor idea que tuve…

AJ: Pero aún siguen siendo amigas, ¿Verdad?

Shy: No voy a seguir hablando sobre esto, renuncie y se acabó! *cierra la puerta*

AJ: No logre convencerla, es demasiado testaruda…

Sunset: Ire yo *va y abre la puerta* Fluttershy?

Shy: Ya se, hablemos de la Batalla de las Bandas…

Sunset: No tienes que ser así…

Shy: Fue culpa de Dash, si no son sus canciones, o si no es como ella quiere que hagamos, nadie canta, yo hago canciones, pero nunca tocaron ninguna

Sunset: Y la que cantamos contra las Dazzlings, ¿Recuerdas?

Shy: Esa solo fue una, no puedes comparar a esa canción con todas las que Dash cantó, y nos obligó a cantarlas

Sunset: Lo sé, pero…

Shy: Pero nada, si ella dice tener todas las canciones de la banda y sabe cómo componerlas, yo no me hare responsable de sus errores…

Sunset: Esta bien… *se va*

Pinkie: *entra* Hola Fluttershy :D

Shy: Hola *seria*

Pinkie: Enserio tienes que dejar de actuar asi.. estas transformándote en lo que no quieres..

Shy: ¿Acaso es mi culpa? No, es culpa de Rainbow Dash, ella siempre fue una arrogante y egoísta, si no cantamos lo que canta ella, o si no hacemos las canciones a su manera, eso es lo que me molesto mucho de ella

Pinkie: ¿Y a las demás no? Crees que solo tú tuviste que soportarla durante todo el evento, pues déjame decirte que…

Shy: LARGATE! SOLO ME CAUSAN MAS PROBLEMAS! DASH SIEMPRE FUE UNA ARROGANTE Y EGOISTA, ADIOS! *la echa a Pinkie de una patada*

Dash: *triste*

Twi: Dash, creo que solo tú puedes convencerla de que vuelva…

Dash: *suspira* Esta bien.. Lo hare, pero si no lo logro, hay que aceptarlo, Fluttershy nunca querrá ser nuestra amiga… *entra* Fluttershy?

Shy: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? *mirando la pared de brazos cruzados*

Dash: Lo siento.. no debí haber sido todo eso que dijiste de mi… Tal vez tengas razón, no debí pensar solo en mí… Lamento haberte hecho sentir apartada del grupo… *entre lágrimas* Si no quieres ser mi amiga, lo entiendo y tratare de superarlo, adiós... *se va triste*

Shy: *reacciona y empieza a llorar* Rainbow Dash, espera! *se va corriendo con lágrimas a los ojos y la abraza*

Dash: *se detiene y le devuelve el abrazo*

Shy: Lamento haber dicho esas cosas horribles… *llorando* y haber sido testaruda… *mira a todas mientras se seca las lágrimas*

Dash: Y yo lamento haberte tratado asi.. te prometo que no volverá a pasar…

Pinkie: ¿Y si celebramos esto con pizza y gaseosa?

Shy: Si

Dash: Por supuesto

Shy: Oye, ¿Las Rainbooms aún siguen existiendo?

Dash: No, pero toquemos alguna de tus canciones

Shy: Muy bien…

(Fin del capítulo)


End file.
